


Jouer à la poupée

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dante is a sick sick fuck, F/F, Gen, Lior, One Shot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, holy mother archetype
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante s'est trouvé un nouveau un nouveau set de pantins, et une poupée particulièrement utile, et s'amuse à écrire avec eux une histoire à sa façon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jouer à la poupée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Playing with dolls_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dante, Rose, la ville de Lior  
>  **Genre :** creep  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « dérive de la foi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour (o8 mars ’09)  
>  **Avertissements :** tordu ; mention d’abus en tous genres  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1er anime, épisodes 40 à la fin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Après le désastre qui s’est abattu sur Lior, les abus perpétrés par Cornello, le clash idéologique, la guerre civile, la dure répression par l’armée, les survivants ne savent plus à quel saint se vouer. Ils leur faut une figure forte derrière laquelle se rallier.

Ces moutons ont besoin d’être rassurés, protégés, aimés. La Sainte Mère et son enfant sont là pour ça. Pour ce qui est de les guider, Dante officie dans l’ombre.

Il y a quatre cents ans, Dante suivait sans y croire cette religion avec une Sainte Vierge et un enfant né d’une immaculée conception. L’enfant dont elle se sert ici n’a aucun rôle à jouer, il n’est qu’un objet, pas un futur agent, et à l’opposé : créé dans le sang, la douleur, l’humiliation, le péché - pas celui de sa mère, là-dessus elle insiste - par la violence des hommes : un crime contre elle. Et pourtant elle l’aime. Elle lui pardonne tout. Il n’est pas coupable lui non plus, après tout.

La Sainte Mère se pose ainsi en exemple à donner à son peuple : non pas qu’il faille tout endurer sans rien dire, comme elle l’a fait, se laisser faire, abuser, souiller, mais que quoi qu’il arrive, quelques erreurs ils commettent, si bas qu’ils tombent, il y aura toujours quelqu’un pour les relever. Ça n’est pas non plus une incitation au relâchement, annonce Dante, à la débâcle, mais un espoir dans l’assurance qu’il y aura toujours une main tendue vers eux, un cœur ouvert pour eux.

Sa ville entière et tous ses habitants, la Sainte Mère les aime. Elle prie pour eux, son amour les protège, dit-on. Vierge sacrifiée pour vous, elle prend vos péchés sur elle. Son enfant n’est pas l’incarnation des péchés des hommes ; il les transcende : il est le réceptacle de son grand amour, le symbole du pardon et de l’innocence retrouvée.

Dante a créé cette nouvelle religion ; pas exactement de toutes pièces : les pièces ont été récupérées ici et là, mais c’est bien elle qui les a savamment assemblées autour de sa petite protégée.

Elle en prend bien soin, de cette douce Rose, mieux que d’une simple poupée : si elle veut profiter au mieux de son corps quand elle le fera sien il faut qu’elle entretienne également son esprit afin de la garder en bonne santé globale. Et elle le fait… dans une certaine mesure. Elle n’abuse pas physiquement d’elle, déjà, non : ça serait courir le risque de la voir se détériorer. Elle la cajole. Elle assure sa sécurité affective. Elle l’aide à se réapproprier son corps. Et elle entretient son état second, sa folie douce, son apathie. C’est qu’elle lui plaît ainsi, son obéissante poupée.

À tel point que fugacement de temps à autre, elle envisage presque de lui trouve une remplaçante et de la garder telle quelle sous sa coupe. Et puis finalement non, jamais : elle retrouve toujours sa résolution. Ce corps lui plaît trop pour qu’elle le laisse à cette pauvre agnelle, elle le veut pour elle-même. Et de l’intérieur, à porter et à habiter, pas à caresser et à couver des yeux de l’extérieur.


End file.
